


Landfill

by SielXus (rasiel)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasiel/pseuds/SielXus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throw me in a landfill<br/>Don't think about the consequences<br/>Throw me in the dirt pit<br/>Don't think about the choices that you make<br/>Throw me in the water<br/>Don't think about the splash I will create<br/>Leave me at the altar<br/>Knowing all the things you just escaped</p><p>Don't expect it to be that good honestly, it's a 5am one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landfill

Four years ago you would have done everything in your power to avoid the presence of the man, heck you'd even be around your brother although it bothered Belphegor whenever you were less than fifty feet away from him. You always made others go pick up your mission sheets so that you wouldn't have to meet with that predatory glare in those fiery eyes. There wasn't a second where you'd doubt the fact that he completely hated you, and you'd be safer with that.   
Sometimes you weren't even sure how you ended up there in the Varia if he hated you so much, Tsuna seemed to have the power to place you there even if it was one of the most idiotic things he could do judging by how this man had nearly killed you not long before. Well actually, he had killed you and blown you to smithereens so no one was certain on how you had managed to be revived a third time after that.

One night it had just happened, you had done another mission flawlessly and ended up having a little too much to drink, how that happened was unclear. You were never a person to drink much alcohol as you found it to be rather un-royal like to get wasted and wake up and remember nothing in the morning.   
The problem was not the memory loss the next day however, it was the pain in your lower back and the person you woke up next to that invoked bad feelings in your guts, once that had you feeling rather nauseous. And you could have sworn that if it wasn't for the headache that the hangover provided you with, you would have gone out of bed and ran away. But you chose to stay.   
And was that the worst or the best thing you could have done?   
It was the worst, you realised as you were kicked out of bed half an hour later by a rather angry and hungover Xanxus.

After that it only escalated further, from you not getting the missions unles you walked into the office yourself to the point where he forced you to stay in his office after hours and just.. Well, should we really go into detail of that?   
Probably not.   
But it was rather dirty business that you would come to hate yourself for in the future. Two years later and you would argue and bicker in front of people like an angry couple, but behind closed doors... Things worked rather differently and you could have sworn that your heart swelled to twice it's size when he was around, which you still isn't sure how it happened.

No public affection.   
That was sort of a policy for the two of you.

  
Until the day he threw a ring on the back of your head and told you that the two of you were married in front of the whole Varia.   
God you wanted to kill him that day but you ended up sitting in his lap being a fucking dog for the lazy boss who couldn't do anything but be a selfabsorbed asshole with his fingers in your hair, it made you purr and calm down.   
You weren't angry, you were in love.

And now you are standing by the altar an hour before the wedding, you wonder how it could have come to be like this. How you of all people could be the one to marry such a terrible human being who you loved more than you should do. You wanted to hate him, but that seemed to be impossible.   
At least for you.   
At least for now.

  
It was like everything went downhill from here, for a second you felt that feeling of drowning and nausea as the minutes slowly moved forward.   
You felt like you were lying on the bottom of a pit, unable to get up, unable to escape.

Then the news were delivered and you weren't sure whether to laugh or cry.

In truth you never were one for crying and yet it hurt when he was told, as if everything was suddenly just over.

"Boss says that the wedding has been canceled, proceed to your next mission instead."

Then you were given the same old envelope with the mission in, just like before you started to be around the idiot more.   
It was a regular mission which you took without a word, and as soon as it had been reported back to the boss that you had succeeded with the mission, you promptly dissapeared from the map.

Maybe it was a slight over reaction, but that didn't matter much to you.   
As long as you didn't have to feel anything for a little while.


End file.
